


Propsal

by mars_of_the_stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars
Summary: Won’t make out of metal, we’d have them made out of little snakes and tie it around his finger”.Wenslydale just looked at her “That’s rubbish you can’t just make snake into a ring” Pepper looked at him “Yeah you can Mr. Crowley has snake eyes”“No he doesn’t”“Yes he does”“Humans don’t have snake eyes”“Mr. Crowley isn’t human dummy”“What else would he be”





	Propsal

“Come on guys, Mr. Fell wants these rings by Saturday so we need to think” The Them were over at Adams hunched over some pieces of paper covered in notes about Crowley and Aziraphale, or as the kids knew them ‘Mr. Crowley’ and ‘Mr. Fell’  
After a moment Pepper spoke up, “We could make them out of little snakes and wrap it around his finger” Brian piped up “That’s good but what metal would we make it out of” Pepper thought for a moment “Won’t make out of metal, we’d have them made out of little snakes and tie it around his finger”.Wenslydale just looked at her “That’s rubbish you can’t just make snake into a ring” Pepper looked at him “Yeah you can Mr. Crowley has snake eyes”   
“No he doesn’t”   
“Yes he does”  
“Humans don’t have snake eyes”  
“Mr. Crowley isn’t human dummy”  
“What else would he be”  
“Both of you stop” Adam said instantly shuting both of them up even though “ We’ve got to focus” he turned to Pepper “Pepper that’s a good idea but I don’t know if I’d be able to keep them alive for a very long, I’m not as powerful as I was and Wensley” he turned to the other boy “You can’t just shoot down every idea we have, because then you’d make everyone mad and I’d have to kick you out of the gang and then I’d be sad” For being (formerly) the Antichrist he was a good mediator.  
They ended up coming up with a gold snake that would wrap around his finger with the head on the knuckle and the eyes encrusted with diamonds, Pepper wanted to make them rubies but Brian and Wenselydale agreed that they should be diamonds since it was supposed to be engagement ring after all. Adam added a set on the wings on the underside of the rings one of silver and the other black.  
Not only did Crowley say yes but he’d asked Them to make an engagement ring a week before. They proposed on the same day at the ritz. Adam was the ringbearer of course. Pepper got bribed with all the angel food cake she could eat into being the flower girl. Anathema was Aziraphale’s maid of honor, Crowley reluctantly asked Shadwell do be his Best Man since he was the only (Living!!) person he’d could ask that he wasn’t marrying. He wanted to bring Freddie Mercury back to life, but since neither of them had that kind of power the demon decided against it. The reception was held at jasmine cottage, they all danced for about 4 hours, at which point Annathema took Newt upstairs,The Them went home, Shadwell and Tracy headed to their motel. Somehow the newly weds ended up on the couch cuddling both smiling. After what felt like hours the angel whispered into Crowley’s ear “Love I do love what outside became” and for the first time in around six millenal Cowley felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend Auxfier (hope I spelt that write) on tumblr for the idea. Also follow me on tumblr (marsofthestars55) if you like good omens cuz that's all I post about lol


End file.
